Paul and Rachel
by MaRrU
Summary: RACH/PAUL. 1er cap:Rachel, 2do cap:Paul. El encuentro de este par en la impronta que tanto renegaba Paul y el supuesto amor que no existia para Rachel. pesimo summary...
1. Rachel

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**RACHEL POV**

Salí de casa dando un portazo y caminando rumbo a la playa no había otro lugar mejor para irme a relajar, debía admitir que hacia frio pero por el enojo ni tiempo de sacar una chaqueta.

Como podía mi padre ser así, como podía estar tan tranquilo en casa, irse como si nada ocurriera, con Charly de pesca. Cuando su hijo menor estaba desaparecido, Dios! solo es un chico de dieciocho!

Pero en fin no puede quejarse nunca nadie en su casa a sido una persona consciente siempre dejándose llevar por todo sin medir consecuencias, sin pensar, sin razonar nada. Siempre dejándose llevar como su hermana becca en el pasado casándose muy joven aunque no estuvo de acuerdo nunca con su repentina boda y lo de irse a vivir con él a Hawáii pero siempre deseo de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien porque era su hermana

Su familia a las únicas personas amaría porque era verdad ella no creía en todas esas mentiras del amor eso era una farsa barata para no quedarse solos en cambio yo no caería a su hermana becca le fue bien, pero a su hermanito a él no por eso estaba desaparecido como bien lo savia pero a nadie parecía impórtale eso su padre de pesca, sus "amigos" iban y venían como si nada, la policía era la que parecía interesada pero pues ni tanto porque si así fuera no estaría el jefe de la policía con papa pescando en fin no tenía mucho que hacer más que intentar encontrar a mi hermano yo misma, tendría mucho que hacer mientras estuviese aquí, aunque no era que pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo tampoco, así que tenía que ponerme en marcha con lo de encontrar a Jake porque tiempo era lo que casi no tenia y ahí iba yo sumergida en mis pensamientos de cómo encontrar a Jake, por dónde empezar, un plan infalible, descartando posibilidades y de mas cuando el crujido de unas ramas me saco de mis pensamientos -a ver un momento una rama?

Y ahí estaba en medio del bosque como llegue aquí sería una buena pregunta la cual se me olvido rapidísimo ya que al voltear me encontré con algo que me dejo muda frente a mi estaba un enorme, enorme… lobo? y no exagero con ENORME era un animal que no sabía bien si era lo que parecía era enorme de un gris oscuro y con los ojos mas hechizantes que he visto en toda mi vida no me podía mover estaba quieta en mi lugar perdida en esa mirada, esos ojos tan negros como la noche que me llamaban a verlo a no despegarme ni un centímetro de donde estaba pero a la vez sentía que mi alma volaba, que se libraba de mi cuerpo e iba a dar justo delante de mí.

Todo lo siguiente paso tan rápido el gran lobo desapareció entre los árboles y fue entonces donde pude reaccionar Salí corriendo como pude dé ahí no sabía bien a dónde dirigirme pero no me importaba tenía que alejarme que tal que ese animal me hubiera hecho daño? En medio del bosque nadie sabría anda, ahora sí que se la haría buena a papá con becca en Hawaii, Jake perdido sabrá Dios donde y conmigo sin saber nada porque estaría muerta en medio de los arboles del bosque.

Corría tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían, las forzaba tanto que me dolían cuando choque con algo y justo cuando cerré los ojos fuerte mente y pensé que llegaría al suelo este nunca llego al contrario sentí una calidez que me embargo todo el cuerpo y unos fuertes brazos aferrados a mi cintura, abrí los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba él, el hombre perfecto, mi príncipe azul si se podía llamar así, nunca creí en esas cosas pero era imposible no hacerlo ahora.

Estamos hablando de un hombre alto, guapo con un cuerpazo, una calidez como el mismísimo sol, unos fuertes brazos que hacen sentirte protegida, una sonrisa que encanta y esos ojos hechiceros que no hacen más que invitarme a verlos y no apartarme de ellos; así que, que hice me abrase a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la verdad así era mi vida dependía completamente de ese extraño tan familiar

-Hey ssh sssh calma preciosa, no pasa nada, ya está todo bien, estoy aquí contigo no tienes que preocuparte de nada (su voz era hermosa, me calmaba escucharla y me hacía creerle extrañamente confiaba en él y para nada me molestaba que me estuviese acariciando la espalda y cabello depositando en el mismo pequeños besos)

-No te asustes ya estás conmigo, yo te cuidare.

Me aleje de él para verlo ya que mágicamente estaba perfecta después del susto que me lleve con solo sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus palabras y de más cosas que me hicieron ahora si sentir como una estúpida; me aleje de él rápidamente, este tenía que ser un sueño, o una estúpida broma y de muy mal gusto.

-Disculpa no debí, perdona (Salí corriendo de ahí pero pronto me detuvieron por el brazo haciendo que me girara)

-No discúlpame tu a mi creo que he sido un imbécil grosero (extendió su mano hacia mi) Hola soy Paul, mucho gusto

Le di mi mano y me presente ya que su voz era hipnotizante –Hola Rachel Black, mucho gusto, gracias por lo de hace rato y ahora si adiós (tenía que salir lo más pronto posible esto era de locos otra vez la calidez, otra vez esa sensación de bienestar y de vacío cuando me soltó)

-No eres de por aquí verdad, nunca te había, A ver de nuevo dijiste Black? (solo eso basto para detenerme y voltear muy enojada por la forma en que dijo mi apellido) eres la hermana de Jake?

Ok era un hecho nos conocía y por eso me quedaría, quería exprimir todo lo que sabía de mi hermano, si habla así de él es porque lo conoce, es su amigo o algo así, así que tal vez me ayude a encontrarlo y de paso intento entender o descifrar que me pasa a mi

–Que sabes tú de mi hermano? Sabes donde esta? Porque se fue? A donde fue? O Me podrías ayudar a buscarlo? Ok disculpa pero es que esto de mi hermano (baje la vista estaba roja de la pena y el con su risita no ayudaba mucho me veía con una cara de diversión y una sonrisa en los labios)

- No te preocupes, te entiendo y soy su amigo por eso conozco a tu hermano casi también como a mí mismo, no sé donde está por lo tanto no se a donde fue, se fue porque necesitaba su espacio y si tu lo pides claro que te ayudare a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo (extendió su mano hacia mi) pero vamos a casa antes de que te mojes mas y te enfermes eso si que no me lo perdonaría

-Ok pero primero quiero que me digas que hacías aquí? Que era esa cosa que acabo de ver o es que solo lo he visto yo? y que no es un sueño (le tome la mano y el mismo sentimiento)

-Te contare todo y no, no estás soñando porque de ser así estaríamos soñando los dos y si es así espero nunca despertar porque este sería el mejor sueño de mi vida.

Y así nos dirigimos a mi casa a platicar a que me contara todo lo que supiera y lo que quisiera porque de algo estaba segura ya no había lógicas, ni explicaciones pero eso si yo no podía ni quería estar sin él porque presentía que así es como comenzaría mi historia de amor…

**N/A: **Ok espero que les guste como a mí me gusto escribir no sé porque de repente vi a Alex Meraz y dije dios sí que es lindo jajaj como habrá sido su encuentro con Rachel? Y buala esto salió ahora que si lo prefieren del punto de vista de Paul también pues pásenle al cap que sigue…


	2. Paul

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**PAUL POV**

Estaba dando mis vueltas en el bosque buscando algún rastro de Jacob ese tonto, otro más a la lista de los idiotas enamorados. Yo por eso mejor no me enamoraba de nadie tenía mis relaciones con algunas mujeres pero nada serio para qué? Para sufrir? Para terminar como estúpido perro domesticado? Como todos aquellos imprimados, al demonio con todo eso eran tonterías pero era de asustarse se supone era algo raro pero estaba ocurriendo demasiado en esta manada pero en fin de algo estaba seguro yo no me imprimaría no era tan estúpido para caer en eso…

Eso estaba pensando hasta que escuche un ruido y percibí un olor delicioso así que me acerque sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido como todo un buen lobo acechando a la presa y ahí iba una pequeña mujer menudita caminando y maldiciendo me imagino por la cara y los ademanes que hacía.

Pensé rápido o no pensé en realidad el caso que para "asustarla" intente esconderme por detrás de ella pero fui torpe e hice crujir una rama ella parecía perdida veía a todo lados con cara de que no sabía a donde iba o venia eso solo me hizo reír mujer distraída en efecto iba molesta y para mi mala o bendita suerte cuando me había asomado para verla mejor ya que no la reconocía ella volteo.

Me miro con esos ojos cafés con ese oscuro misterioso pero a la vez encantador que envolvieron todo mi ser y ahí lo supe estaba perdido.

Sentí esos cables que me detenían al suelo cortarse para convertirse en unos de acero y amarrándose a ella, todo tuvo un mejor color, todo tubo sentido, yo encontré un camino para mi vida el cual no tenia y este que estaba viendo me fascinaba, encontré mi punto de gravedad, encontré una razón para mi vida así que así era estaba imprimado, había encontrado mi impronta y esto es completamente distinto a todo lo que pensé era realmente MARAVILLOSO aff que gay en definitiva toda la manada se burlaría de mi…

Pero no podía mas tenía que conocerla tenía que hablar con ella necesitaba escuchar su voz

Con urgencia esto era más fuerte que yo, ahora sí que comprendía perfecto a todos los imprimados así que no me quedo de otra más que juntar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y apartar mi mirada de esos hermosos ojos café para regresar a mi forma humana.

Me coloque lo más rápido posible mis shorts y Salí de entre los arboles a encontrarme con ella pero debí haberla asustado porque la vi como salía corriendo así que comencé con mi carrera tras ella.

Corría para pasarla y posicionarme frente ella porque no la dejaría escapar no tan fácil pero iba tan "rápido" jaja a su paso humano ella que no se dio cuenta y choco conmigo, justo iba al suelo pero no podía dejarla que se lastimara no ella así que la tome por la cintura, abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba no era un sueño eran los ojos más hermosos que me habían visto y digo que me hayan visto porque antes era yo mismo el que me veía.

Y de pronto después de estudiarme todo lo que quiso con la mirada se abrazo a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello y la verdad era que era completamente al revés mi vida era la que dependía completamente de ella, seguido de lo peor que pudo pasar comenzó a llorar sentí como se comprimió mi pecho y no hice más que apretarla más a mí y hablarle intentando calmarla.

-Hey ssh sssh calma preciosa, no pasa nada, ya está todo bien, estoy aquí contigo no tienes que preocuparte de nada (sin querer estaba acariciando su espalda y cabello depositando en el mismo pequeños besos, ella hacía que sacara mi lado más cursi, me dolía verla así)

-No te asustes ya estás conmigo, yo te cuidare (Ok esto era nuevo y raro pero era cierto las cosas me salían solas porque era lo que en realidad sentía, quería y necesitaba hacer)

-Disculpa no debí, perdona (Salió corriendo pero no podía dejarla ir no así, no ahora asi que pronto la tome por el brazo haciendo que girara)

-No discúlpame tu a mi creo que he sido un imbécil grosero (extendí mi mano hacia ella con el fin de volverla a tocar y remediar la estupidez que hice la había asustado) Hola soy Paul, mucho gusto

Me dio su mano y como lo supuse fue lo mismo su contacto era suave, dulce, caluroso a la vez que se presentaba –Hola Rachel Black, mucho gusto, gracias por lo de hace rato y ahora si adiós (No puede ser se quiere ir! No lo puedo permitir, no sin conocerla, piensa Paul, piensa! Usa la cabezota por una vez yyyyyyy bingo! )

-No eres de por aquí verdad, nunca te había (Ok a ver momento dijo Black? Black?) A ver de nuevo dijiste Black? (No puede ser! Cuantos Black mas conoces en la Push ningunos más que la familia de Jacob y era el único Black también con hermanas) Eres la hermana de Jake? (a pero si seré idiota! Yo mismo lo deduje y todavía pregunto!)

–Que sabes tú de mi hermano? (Oh estaba en problemas esto lo dijo molesta) Sabes donde esta? Porque se fue? A donde fue? O Me podrías ayudar a buscarlo? Ok disculpa pero es que esto de mi hermano (era rápida hablando de eso estaba seguro, pero vi como bajaba la vista estaba roja de la pena oh Dios! Era lindísima, un amor, nunca, NUNCA en toda mi vida vi alguien tan linda como ella y vaya que yo si le daba gusto al cuerpo así que no podía más que reír esto de verdad me divertía, estaba completamente loco y fuera de lugar todo además de una sonrisa bien puesta en los labios.)

Como vi su mala cara supuse que pensaba que me reía de ella y no de mi así que agregué -No te preocupes, te entiendo y soy su amigo por eso conozco a tu hermano casi también como a mí mismo (no podía salirle ahí mismo con la choreada de que somos lobos y que compartimos la mente y de más cosas en la manada), no sé donde está por lo tanto no se a donde fue, se fue porque necesitaba su espacio(Ok tampoco podía decirle se fue porque se siente herido y traicionado porque Bella prefirió al rubio chupasangres que a él) y si tu lo pides claro que te ayudare a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo (extendí mi mano hacia ella tenía que sacarla del bosque había comenzado a chispear) pero vamos a casa antes de que te mojes mas y te enfermes eso si que no me lo perdonaría

-Ok pero primero quiero que me digas que hacías aquí? Que era esa cosa que acabo de ver o es que solo lo he visto yo? y que no es un sueño (me tomo la mano y de nuevo todo en mi se movió)

-Te contare todo (y hablaba de todo no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo sin ella) y no, no estás soñando porque de ser así estaríamos soñando los dos y si es así espero nunca despertar porque este sería el mejor sueño de mi vida (de verdad no quería despertarme, no sin ella entre mis brazos).

Y así nos dirigimos a su casa a platicar a contarle todo lo que se y lo que quisiera porque de algo estaba seguro ya no habría secretos, ya no sería solo yo, no había vida pasada, no habría más vida sin ella, le explicaría todo cuanto ella quisiera porque presentía que así es como comenzaría mi historia de amor…

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado la verdad es el primer rach/pau que escribo pero es que veía a Alex Meraz y dije dios he is hot jajaj y mi cabeza comenzó a fantasear sola de como habrá sido su encuentro con Rachel? Y tómala esto salió de mi cabezota loca ahora que si lo prefieren del punto de vista de Rachel también esta y es el cap primero…


End file.
